prunescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Aberrant Spectre
Aberrant Spectres are green farts that require 60 Slayer to kill. Like most updates, aberrant spectres were originally something that came out of Jagex's ass, and since their source is a group of cranky old people who like to wear silly crowns on their head and eat nothing but cabbage, they smell terrible(according to Nirvana, they smell like mean spirit.) At first the spectres were just a joke. During Q&A sessions. Jagex Mods would often amuse themselves by producing spectres instead of answering questions. The art of animating farts was later passed down to Forum Moderators who to this day, still fart while reading threads which ask questions that should be answered. The fun ended when a glitch occurred, allowing some players to actually smell the spectres. There were no survivors. Fighting Animated Farts Aberrant Spectres Spectres can be found in both the Slayer Tower and the Polivneach Well. When they attack you, if you're not wearing a nosepeg or slayer helmet, your character will inhale toxic gas and some of your stats will be drained(SO MAKE SURE YOU DO NOT SMELL THEM!) Since they are undead farts, they are vulnerable to the effects of the salve amulet but if they are your slayer task, wearing a salve would be pretty pointless since its bonus does not stack with that of the slayer helmet. Like many things in Prunescape, spectres are influenced by Jagex Logic. Now think for a second, what's the best way to harm a ghost gaseous substance? The answer to this question, of course, is to cut it with a sword or shoot it with a bow because sharp objects have been known to make gases bleed. There are 3 ways to kill spectres effectively: *The OMGPLZDON'TKILLME approach involves using prayer boosting equipment(such as pro-life armour and drinking bottled water stolen from Zilyana,) while having the protect from pretty colours prayer active. This works well but the bottled water can be expensive and result in less money being made from spectre tasks. *The I'MINVINCIBLE method involves wearing magic resistant armour such as dragonhide or karils. You will often take damage so food and/or a healing familiar may be neccessary. *There's also the BAMBAMSHOOT'EMUP strategy in which a cannon is set up and the farts are blasted away by your balls of steel. Cannons can not be set up in the Slayer Tower so this can only be done in the Well. Since you'll be blasting many spectres at once, you should have the protect from pretty colours spell active otherwise LOLURDEAD. This method is the most expensive but it will allow you to finish your task at the speed of light. Worthwhile Drops For their level, Spectres have very good drops that somehow don't stink(which is odd considering where they came from.) If you aren't using a healing familiar, summoning a magpie is advised as it will boost your herb drops. Seed Drops *Avantoe seed *Dwarf weed seed *Ranarr seed *Lantadyme seed *Snapdragon seed *Kwuarm seed *Torstol seed Herbs(1-3 are dropped at a time) *Grimy ranarr *Grimy avantoe(avantoe suck your blood) *Grimy kwuarm(kwuarmy a river) *Grimy lantadyme *Grimy dwarf weed *Grimy irit(not picking these up is somehow against the irit of the game) Weapons and Armour(don't ask how these got here, just pick them up) *Dragon Spear *Rune Spear(likes to look at pictures of dragon spears in the gallery) *Lava battlestaff(lava! Why not air?!) *Black/Red mystic robes(these PRETTY COLOURS can give mystical elves 50 defence points) *Rune full helmet(why wasn't the fart wearing it?) *Shield left half(how the hell did this get here?!) Other Drops *Key halves(you half to put them together *Court summons(you're being sued for passing gas in the highscores) *Level 3 clue scroll(the reward will surely stink) *Uncut gems(cut that out!) *Champion scroll(because being lucky somehow makes you a champion, congratulations! you are now a champion of the community) *Starved ancient effigy(brainfart! lol) ''-Note: This is one of the rare occasions where fart jokes are actually appropriate and moderately funny, don't think you can get away with this all the time...'' Category:Slayer Monsters